


A Good Time

by jenna_sais_pas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexuality, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Texting, awkward grief bonding turned awkward flirting?, gratuitous polish names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_sais_pas/pseuds/jenna_sais_pas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From: (510) 426-5422<br/>Hey, so I don’t know if you know this, but your number is written on a stall in a bathroom at Beacon Hills High School? I thought you might like to know, if, you know, it wasn’t you who wrote it. </p>
<p>Several kids glance over at Derek in the back of the room, whose loud groan was rather hard to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iridescentredux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentredux/gifts).



_From: (510) 426–5422 11:35am_

Hey, so I don’t know if you know this, but your number is written on a stall in a bathroom at Beacon Hills High School? I thought you might like to know, if, you know, it wasn’t you who wrote it.

 

**From: (510) 563–6758 11:37am**

Oh my god. I’m actually going to kill my friend. Thanks for letting me know. 

 

_From: (510) 426–5422 11:38am_

Np, man. 

 

_From: (510) 426–5422 11:38am_

I mean, I’m assuming you’re a man. Considering your number is labelled with “call for a good time” and a drawing of a dick.

 

**From: the “good time” 11:41am**

Lovely. Would you mind trying to remove it? 

 

_From: (510) 426–5422 11:42am_

Yeah, no luck there. I’ve been trying for the past like 20 minutes to remove the thing written above it. But the janitors removed all the paint from the doors a few weeks ago to try to cut down on the graffiti, and now it’s pretty much impossible to get Sharpie off. 

 

**From: the “good time” 11:42am**

You’ve been in the bathroom for 20 minutes?

 

_From: (510) 426–5422 11:42am_

Stomach trouble?

 

**From: the “good time” 11:42am**

Sure. Sorry to hear that, then. 

 

_From: (510) 426–5422 11:45am_

Okay, fine. My best friend is sick today and I didn’t really feel like sitting alone at lunch. 

 

**From: the “good time” 11:45** **am**

That isn’t sanitary.

 

_From: (510) 426–5422 11:46am_

Dude it’s not like I’m eating in here! I’m not that desperate. Or organized enough to pack my lunch.

 

**From: the “good time” 11:47am**

You still shouldn’t have to eat in the bathroom. 

 

_From: (510) 426–5422 11:48am_

It’s not a big deal. It’s kind of a rite of passage for us nerdy, uni-friended types.

 

_From: (510) 426–5422 11:48am_

Also the longer I stare at it, the more impressed I am. This dick by your number is seriously well-drawn. Has your friend ever consider a future in nude portraiture? 

 

**From: the “good time” 11:49am**

I’ll be sure to pass the message on. Knowing her, I’m sure she’ll be flattered. 

 

_From: (510) 426–5422 11:49am_

Dude, your friend is a girl, and she snuck into the men’s bathroom just to write your number and draw an anatomically flawless dick? Okay, that’s pretty badass. And also oddly specific. 

 

**From: the “good time” 11:51am**

Um, yeah. I think she’s offended because she didn’t know I was bi, and just found out. And is trying to overcompensate by being an excessively supportive wing-woman or something. She probably thinks she was helping me out by writing that. 

 

_From: (510) 426–5422 11:51am_

Haha, well it could be worse. When I told Scott I was into guys, he started trying to have me like go on shopping trips with his girlfriend, and offering to go see musicals with me. And then I guess he found some informational special about growing up gay or something, because he walked me to all of my classes and insisted I keep a baseball bat in my car to fight off any “haters”. Eventually people started thinking we were dating and that got him to back off. 

 

_From: (510) 426–5422 11:52am_  

Scott is the earlier mentioned best friend, by the way. 

 

**From: the “good time” 11:53am**

…You’re right, it could be worse.

_From: (510) 426–5422 11:53pm_

 

Haha, well I’ve got to get back to class, sorry I couldn’t get that off of the stall for you. 

 

——

 

“Erica, do you have anything you’d like to explain?”

Long eyelashes batting up at him are all Derek gets in response.

“So I should just forward you any calls I may be getting in the future, then?” Derek sets down his tray next to Erica’s, fixing a glare on her as she chokes a little. 

“Holy shit, did someone already call you? That was _fast_. I must have done you justice with my illustration, huh?” 

Derek just blinks back at her. 

“I was just trying to be a supportive friend, Derek. There is an entire previously-untapped market out there for you now, I’m just trying to help you get yourself out there. I mean, I’ve missed _years_ of men to set you with up—I’m just trying my hardest to get caught up.”

Boyd risks a glance up, tentatively adding, “I hate to say it, but she kind of has a point, man. Not about the years of catching up, obviously,” he adds hastily. “But you’ve been pretty down recently. None of us like seeing you like that. Maybe getting a little bit of action would do you some good?”

Isaac just nods thoughtfully. 

“I hate all of you.”

 

——

 

“No, but really, did someone call you? Like, during class? That’s pretty intense, probably not a good sign. What did they sound like? It was a guy, right?” Erica leans forward on her elbows, pressing into Derek’s space. He shifts a little, gazing back down into his math textbook hopelessly. 

“Texted, actually. Some guy ‘thought I might like to know’. Funny how he seems to be the only one with an ounce of decency in this situation.” 

Erica scoffs. “Come on, did he seem interested though? The whole thing seems a little ‘knight in shining armor’ if you ask me. Coming to your rescue, preventing any _real_ creeps from calling? It’s how I’d go about it.”

“It’s not like he even knows who I am? Literally the only information he had was my number, your…” Derek glances around the library, lowering his voice a little, “illustration, and that I would be providing a ‘good time’.”

“Still though. One lunch period and you’ve already got gentleman texters? My artistry is doing pretty well on your behalf.” Erica flips her hair over one shoulder dramatically.

“Yeah, well he did say your drawing was ‘anatomically flawless’… Is that something I should be concerned about?” Derek nudges Erica’s shoulder, eyebrows furrowed.

“Aw, it’s amazing how you manage to be both threatening and endearing at the same time. You really know how to charm a girl.”

His gaze only hardens.

“Relax, Derek. I have three brothers, remember? And, I’ll have you know, an active and perfectly healthy libido for a teenage girl. I mean, really, where does this idea come from that girls don’t watch porn? It’s just another example of the double standard of gender roles in modern society. It’s really harmful to girls to grow up in this toxic environment of the objectification and hyper-sexualization of women in the media, combined with the condemnation of sexuality from the generation before us. It’s honestly disgusting the impossible standards we impose, and the subconscious bias is even worse. It’s like men are trained to categorize all women, and the idea that a woman might fall into multiple categories, or defy all of them, is just incomprehensible. It’s no wonder…”

Derek just sighs, burying his face further into the calculus problems. 

 

——

 

**From: the “good time” 10:45am**

Hey, so that thing written on the wall didn’t say anything else, did it? Like my name or anything?

 

_From: (510) 426–5422 10:46am_  

Nah dude, you’re good. I ended up coming back with a Sharpie of my own to cover it up, so you shouldn’t be getting any more creeps texting you anyway.

 

**From: the “good time” 10:46am**

Oh, thank you, you didn’t have to do that. I appreciate it. 

 

**From: the “good time” 10:46am**

And “any more”?? You were doing me a favor, not being creepy.

 

**From: the “good time” 10:46am**

I mean, I thought so? You weren’t actually hitting on me, right?

 

_From: (510) 426–5422 10:46am_  

Ahahahaha relax, no I wasn’t. Like I said, not _that_ desperate, that I’d be coming onto random people, when I don’t even know their name. You might not even be in high school, for all I know. Maybe you’re some homeless guy that spent the last of his booze money on a cell phone and sleeps in the school bathrooms at night, just waiting for some idiot to text him. 

 

**From: the “good time” 10:46am**

I am not some high school bathroom hermit. Of course I go to school here. 

 

_From: (510) 426–5422 10:47am_  

Just saying “of course” doesn’t really prove your case, buddy.

 

**From: the “good time” 10:47am**

The food here is shit, and Harris is an asshole?

 

_From: (510) 426–5422 10:47am_  

Hahaha, I will toast to that one, dude. But that’s really all you’re going to give me to go on? I thought we were playing some weird identity-guessing game. 

 

**From: the “good time” 10:48am**

Fine. I’m a senior, I play basketball, and I am in desperate need of new friends. That good enough for you? 

 

_From: My Knight In Shining, but in a kind of douchey way, Armor 10:48am_

Wow, okay, at this point, it’s a challenge. And I don’t back down from those. I’m going to figure you out.

 

“Erica. Give me my phone back. What are you even doing? Stop changing contact names, you know I’m just going to remove the heart emoji’s anyway. And Boyd still hasn’t forgiven me for not noticing I was texting “a tall drink of hot chocolate” for two months.” 

“Your graffiti-removing hero sounds like kind of an ass, Derek, I’m just stating the facts.” Erica hands the phone back with a grin. “But have fun flirting anyway. Just don’t think I’m not going to want _all_ of the details.”

 

**From: the “good time” 10:55am**

And do I get any hints from you? 

 

_From: Enter Contact Name Here 10:56am_

Sure, I’ll even tell you my name ;) Not that it’s going to help much. 

 

**From: the “good time” 10:56am**

Okay?

 

_From: Enter Contact Name Here 10:56am_

Mieczysław

 

**From: the “good time” 10:58am**

Was that a… typo? Did you sit on the keyboard? Is it a code? I don’t understand this.

 

_From: Enter Contact Name Here 10:58am_

ha ha you’re hilarious. Don’t make fun of a dude’s name, asshole, it’s a family thing.

 

**From: the “good time” 10:59am**

Wait, seriously? Is it a family thing to hate your children?

 

_From: Mieczysław???? 11:00am_

Woah, dude, harsh. It’s a Polish name of power, I’ll have you know. Very respectable in certain circles. Also my dad was a little passed out when it came to the naming part of the birth thing, so my mother had full reign. She may have had her reasoning impaired a bit by the whole just-haven-giving-birth thing.

 

**From: the “good time” 11:02am**

So you mean to tell me that a Mieczysław goes to my school, and I’ve somehow never heard about him?

 

_From: Mieczysław???? 11:03am_

I mean, I don’t actively hate myself, dude. I never said I went by that name ;)

 

——

 

“I mean, seriously, how do you even pronounce that? A long series of coughs and grunts? There’s no way. He’s got to be messing with you.”

“I thought you were the linguistic expert, Cora.”

“I passed Spanish 3, brother. I’m a long way from that. Have you tried just googling it?” 

Cora’s gaze narrows at Derek’s silence. 

“Seriously? You’re absolutely hopeless. You have to keep up with the times, Derek. I know it can be tough with your hermitic tendencies, but this is the age of technology. And the fact that you actually have to shave now does not mean you are anywhere near old enough to excuse this kind of stuff.”

Erica barks out a laugh, covering it with a cough. 

Derek’s having a hard time deciding where to direct his glare. 

He opts to frown down at his phone as he tries to get the string of letters in the right order to even google the name. “It says it is Polish, and comes from the words for ‘sword’ and ‘glory’.”

Cora just shakes her head. “Well I’ll give the kid credit, he’s either very inventive, or we should be watching out for other siblings that may have foregone vowels altogether.” 

 

——

  

**From: the “good time” 1:45pm**

Mike?

 

_From: Mieczysław???? 1:56pm_

Uh, no, Mieczysław. We discussed this?

 

**From: the “good time” 1:57pm**

No. I’m trying to figure out what you go by. It would probably help if I had any idea how to pronounce it, but Mike’s the best I got.

 

_From: Mieczysław???? 1:58pm_

Mye-chee-swaff. Sorta. You have to really get into it, kinda wave your hands a little. I’d still probably respond to “My coleslaw” though, since that’s about the closest anyone’s ever gotten.

 

_From: Mieczysław???? 1:58pm_

And no. I go by my last nice. Also sorta. It’s weird. Not weirder than Mieczysław, but weird.

 

**From: the “good time” 2:00pm**

I’d ask how you “sorta” go by your last name, but I’m beginning to sense a theme of “I don’t really want to know.” I’m thinking the weird part fits you though.

 

_From: Mieczysław???? 2:02pm_

Aw, you flatter me. My dad, Scott, and a few teachers are the only ones who even know my real name at this point. And they were all very relieved when the nickname caught on :P

 

**From: the “good time” 2:02pm**

Not your mom? Did she forget after the whole “just-having-given-birth thing”?

 

_From: Mieczysław???? 2:05pm_

She died.

 

_From: Mieczysław???? 2:08pm_

That was super abrupt, sorry, it’s just a touchy subject. I didn’t mean to like, I mean, obviously you didn’t know, you couldn’t know, you literally have no idea who I even am, but I don’t know sometimes it’s easier to just get it out there, you know? Not that it’s something that needs to be out there, it’s kind of been a while now, but you asked pretty directly and it threw me off guard but there it is, that happened. Sorry.

 

**From: the “good time” 2:10pm**

…Do you ramble this much in person?

 

_From: Mieczysław???? 2:11pm_

Oh dude you have no idea.

 

**From: the “good time” 2:13pm**

My entire family burned to death in a house fire.

 

_From: Mieczysław???? 2:20pm_

Wait, what? You’re not going to follow that up with anything?

 

**From: the “good time” 2:22pm**

I thought we agreed blunt was good.

 

**From: the “good time” 2:22pm**

I’ve never actually told anyone about it before. We moved to Beacon Hills shortly after, and I never had to explain it to anyone, my sister did all of the talking.

 

_From: Mieczysław???? 2:24pm_

Holy fucking shit dude.

 

_From: Mieczysław???? 2:25pm_

Sorry, that sounded insensitive, but shit dude, I don’t have any idea what to say to that.

 

_From: Mieczysław???? 2:25pm_

Your friends don’t know?

 

**From: the “good time” 2:27pm**

They knew my family and heard about it when it happened. We used to live in Beacon Hills, and then moved away for a while, so I still had friends from when I was a kid here.

 

_From: Mieczysław???? 2:31pm_

Can I… how did it happen? How did you and your sister get out?

 

**From: the “good time” 2:36pm**

We were at school. My older sister and I, that is. My younger sister slipped out of her ropes and got out with just some severe burns.

 

_From: Mieczysław???? 2:39pm_

ropes. jesus.

 

**From: the “good time” 2:43pm**

I don’t know if I can really talk about it, but I wasn’t sure what else to say. Sorry for laying that on you.

 

_From: Mieczysław???? 2:45pm_

No, I, uh, I appreciate it.

 

_From: Mieczysław???? 2:47pm_

And besides, what are anonymous bathroom saviors for anyways? :D

 

**From: the “good time” 2:50pm**

…I don’t think this really counts as anonymous. I know your name. And you know my tragic backstory.

 

_From: Mieczysław???? 2:52pm_

Yeah, and I also know what an apparently very accurate representation of your dick looks like, but that hasn’t gotten me any closer to the real thing, now has it? ;)

 

——

 

**From: the “good time” 4:50pm**

Hey, so you never actually told me which bathroom the message was written in? Erica keeps insisting that I really do need to appreciate her handiwork at least once.

 

_From: my cheese-waffle 4:52pm_

Yeah dude, it’s in the west science wing. I just got done with lacrosse, I can show you if you want.

 

_From: my cheese-waffle 4:52pm_

Maybe show you some other hand-work as well ;)

 

_From: my cheese-waffle 4:55pm_

I’m sorry, that was awful, please leave me alone to die forever.

 

**From: the “good time” 4:55pm**

I’ll be there as soon as possible.

 

 


End file.
